


Humping

by Geli



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, Humor, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geli/pseuds/Geli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim tells Blair his heighten senses are causing sexual problems. Blair finds a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humping

**Author's Note:**

> I have to thank MoonShadow for her fast betaing.

"Get a grip!" I yelled. 

I have had enough. He is on his jealous possessive trip again. But I know what this is all about. Jim is afraid I'm going to leave him and he'll have nobody to hump anymore. Not that he doesn't get any. He has girlfriends all the time, first class women I can only dream of. And he doesn't have any problems getting laid. He shows his wolfish grin, presents all his nice teeth and the women practically tear their under wear off and throw it at him. But being a sentinel and having heighten senses has its disadvantages, I can assure you. He can only do it when everything is dialed down completely. So he enjoys the company of gorgeous women but when he wants to let go and have one of his wild orgasms, he can't risk it with women. He thrashes and screams and would scare them to death. He might even hurt one accidentally. Not that he hurt me ever. It would be different if he had a wife or a steady girlfriend. She would learn to cope but I'm the only steady relationship in his life so far. 

You wonder how I turned from Jim's guide into his personal sex therapist? 

It all began some years ago when we both were still new at this sentinel thing. I found him one morning, gloomy and slumped on the couch. He had been with a new super woman the night before. 

"Whoa, what happened to you? Didn't you have a date last night?" 

He nodded 'yes'. 

"Didn't work it out?" I asked sympathetically. 

He sighed. "I couldn't control it." 

I slid next to him. "What happened? You zoned?" 

"Almost! Four times! But it wasn't that. Some things about the human body aren't that nice with the heighten senses. It was .....disgusting." 

"Smell?" 

He nodded. "And other stuff." 

"Must be for you like the times when people didn't bathe. Right?" 

"But when I dial all down nothing is left. I mean I have this beautiful perfect woman in my bed and she is willing and hot. And I have to ignore her. This is stupid, Chief!" 

"You have to learn to filter it out." 

"Sure but when things are going really good, you know, I can't concentrate on that. I forget." 

"Hum, well, I understand that." 

"And then I have to do all I can think of not to come in my boxers just from her touching my face. It isn't fun anymore," He complained bitterly. 

"Don't worry, we'll work at this like we did with all other problems. We'll hire a girl and develop a strategy so you can control your senses during sex." 

"Hire a girl?" Jim squeaked. "Are you nuts? That's illegal, I'm a cop!" 

"A sex therapist, Jim. That's not illegal." 

"I'm a cop!" 

"Okay, okay. Next week when I have some time off, we go on vacation, somewhere where it's legal and we rent a girl that doesn't speak English." 

Jim rolled his eyes. "Brilliant! I can see it, I fuck the girl while you sit there and make notes and whisper encouragement and suggestions. She is going to think we are a special kind of perverts." 

"Oh, C'mon, she has probably seen worse! We'll tell her it's research." 

Jim snorted. "Yeah, she'll believe that!" 

"What's the matter with you? It's not like we're going to hurt her feelings." 

"I don't think I can do that with you watching," Jim said defensively. 

"It isn't so bad. The first few minutes is always awkward but then it's easy." 

Jim turned around and gaped at his friend. Narrowing his eyes he asked suspiciously. "That sounds as if you have done something like that before? You have offered yourself for research, Chief?" Jim leered at me. 

"I was an assistant on a research project about sexual responses. I watched the monitoring equipment. They had couples covered with electrodes while they had sex in the lab." 

Jim chuckled. "I bet you got off watching al the nude girls!" 

"It was only men," I defended indignantly. 

Jim frowned teasingly. "So nothing for you in it." 

"Sex is sex. Besides they were all in committed relationships. They were really tender and loving with each other." 

Jim let go of the topic, seemingly embarrassed. "I don't feel comfortable with the idea of finding some poor girl as a guinea pig for me. Can't we try this without a girl first?" 

"Without a girl? Who do you want to fuck then? Me?" 

There was a flicker in Jim's eyes I didn't like. 

"No, no, I meant without a partner. Just to get a feeling for the situation and then involve another person." 

I thought about it. "But you have no problem doing it alone." I waggled my five fingers at him. 

"Oh, shit!" 

Okay, I thought it sounded reasonable to begin alone. "We'll rent a porno movie and start with it." 

He nodded hopefully. He looked at me as if he was convinced I would solve the problem for him. Well, I had to help him. I couldn't possibly leave a man still in his prime to his serious sexual problems. 

So he rented a movie and we settled on the floor of the living room. I suspected that he must be really desperate about his sex life if he was willing to jerk off in front of me. I presented my best professional face though I'm not sure if it was for me or him. I was mightily flustered but I was scientist and Jim was my project and I couldn't just shrink back from the more embarrassing parts of being a sentinel. I would support him though it without losing it myself. Jim sat next to me, awkward in only his boxers. I couldn't understand why he wanted to be so close to me. He smiled nervously at me. 

"Don't feel pressured in any way. Relax and watch the movie. Do what you feel is right. If you don't want to go through it this time we'll try again another time." 

Jim nodded earnestly. 

I pressed the start button. The movie featured bad acting as usual. I always tend to turn down the sound so I don't have to listen to the inane dialog. But I was there to watch Jim and not the movie. It wouldn't help if I got off from it. Despite my good intentions I really liked the blonde with the big tits when she went down at her equally well-endowed female friend. My dick agreed. 

Jim had so far barely moved until the blonde drew his attention too. His nostrils flared and he moaned. He wiggled around a bit and stretched himself out over the carpet which was a mighty impressive view. I didn't see were this was going because he hadn't even touched himself yet. Sweat broke out and covered his body in a fine layer. The powerful muscles bulged and clenched. It was intimidating. 

I grew all hot. No way I was going to be able to watch all this raw power with a detached scientific eye. The bulge in his boxes had grown to an impressive size. His groans and gasps were already louder than the ones on TV. Suddenly his eyes glazed over. 

"Jim, buddy, stay with me!" 

I took his hand and rubbed it. He gripped my fingers hard and drew them against his chest. I tugged to get my hand back but it only ignited his passion more. He began to suck at my finger tips. 

"So good, so good!" He whispered hoarsely. 

I've never seen anybody like this and it scared me. "C'mon Jim, relax!" 

I stroked over his head to get his attention. He leaned into my hand and nuzzled it. His writhing turned into wild trashing. With a hoarse cry he came, convulsing and shaking. Then he passed out, or zoned or something. He laid there heavily panting with a blissful smile in his red, flushed face. 

"Oh, shit! We are never going to learn to control this." 

We tried a lot but in the end we both had to accept that Jim could only control his senses in bed if he dialed them down. When he let them go his orgasms became uncontrollable eruptions. I could have used the Richter scale to measure them. And it didn't need to be Einstein to realize that I was the object of his sexual attractions in this moments. It had surprised me a bit since he makes always fun of the way I look. 

So we masturbated together occasionally so he just could vent. It was bad for his senses if he repressed his sexual energy too much. And I gave soon up any pretense that I was only an observer who spotted him during his solo sex trips. I had always been very responsive and when I stroked my own dick as Jim came off the bed in his frenzy, he didn't mind at all. We never went all the way. We just brought each other off and I took care that Jim didn't hurt himself. 

The neighbors gave us curious stares after Jim began to scream my name like a loony in a straight jacket every time I stroked his dick lightly with my hair. Jim was always in a good mood for days after such a session and his senses were sharp and clear. Everybody congratulated me for having such good influence on Jim. 

It was okay, and I liked doing it. It was only that his jealousy drove me mad and it got worse. I had made the force and was his permanent partner now. Detective Sandburg. When he had one of his meaner attacks, he became pretty nasty and I threatened to move out. He sulked for 3 days. 

Then he turned up with roses. Red roses! I swear my eyes bulged when he gave them to me in the kitchen. 

"I want to apologize, Chief!" 

"With roses?" 

He sighed and shoved the spatula I had used around. "I've become kind of emotionally attached to you." 

"Meaning what?" I asked suspiciously. 

"I'm in love with you!" He sighed dramatically. 

I frowned. "How long has this been going on?" 

"I don't remember when it began. A long time ago." 

"And what does this mean to you? Being in love with me? What do you expect from me?" I was at a loss with this sudden declaration. 

"I want to be with you. A couple, exclusive, grow old and stuff." 

"We already live together, work together, have sex together. I can say I love you. What more do you want?" 

"You love me?" He whispered hopefully. 

I nodded. What did the big lug think? 

"I want it to be only you and me. And I want us to make love to each other, not just have sex. I want you to sleep in my bed and hold you through the night." 

"Okay. And you want to have my babies. I got it!" Oh god, now he gets mushy! "You are a big old softy. Are you sure this is love and not just possessiveness?" I wasn't convinced yet that this wasn't another of his stupid ideas. 

"I was thinking more like: till death us apart." 

"And what will you tell Simon?" 

"Simon, what has Simon got to do with this?" 

"He will find out." 

"He already thinks we are lovers." 

"Really!" I squeaked. "And he lets us work together?" 

"He knows I will run off with you if he tries to separate us." Jim said grimly. 

"Run off? Where?" This conversation was beginning to get weird. 

"That's only a hypothetical idea. My question is: do you love me and want to be my husband? Blair?" There was desperation in his voice. 

I loved that big doofus for a long time. I've thrown everything that was once important to me away for him and now he offered all he could give to me. I slung my arms around his neck. 

"Which side of the bed will be mine?" 

End 


End file.
